


Advice and Stutters

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, NaeZono - Freeform, also contains some celesgiri, danganronpa - Freeform, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Naegi has liked Sayaka Maizono for as long as he can remember. He’ll work up the courage to confess. Maybe. Probably. Hopefully. Either way, he’s turning to the Hopes Peak kids- probably not his best idea. This is gonna be about 10 chapters, I suppose. Contains Celesgiri, and lottsss of BROTP's!! Probably more implied pairings in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice and Stutters

he first victim person he plans to ask is Kirigiri. They’re close friends, and she’s dating Celes. So she should know, right? 

“Hmm… How did I confess to Celes…tia, you ask? May I ask why?”

He nods hesitantly, noticing the ever-so-slight stammer in her voice at her girlfriends name. Now or never.

“W-Well…obviously, it’s Maizono-san. I like her a lot, and well… I can’t confess.”

“Ah. Of course.”

He gulps, gesturing for her to continue.

“Truthfully, it just… happened. We’d been rather close friends, and over a cup of tea, we got into a deep conversation, and ended up kissing. In the heat of the moment, the confessions came easily.”

Naegi stood, listening intently, finger to his chin. 

“So… I’ll invite her to my room, give her tea, and k-k-kiss her? T-Thankyou, Kirigiri!”

“Wait, Naegi… It’s different for everyone maybe you should just -”

Too late. He’d already skipped off, humming lightly, sure this plan was going to work. The tea had to give him bravery, or something. At least, that’s what Kirigiri had implied. Huh.

–

The next day, he woke up especially early, focusing on what to wear. This enitre approach was pretty casual, so he wore his usual attire- the hoodie. Maizono san liked his hoodie. He’d even found her wearing it once. She looked so pretty… Agh, what he was thinking?! He hastily zipped up, hearing Maizono’s light patter on the door, calling for him to walk to class with him. He swung open the door. 

“H-Hi Maizono-san! How are you?”

“A little tired, I didn’t sleep at all, ehe. The life of an idol, right? You?” 

She laughed, albeit a little weakly. 

“Maizono…Would you like to come in, and have a cup of tea? We have a while before class.” 

His plan was going awry a little bit. He wouldn’t put pressure on her, until she was her usual self. A few teas and playful teases later the two were laughing together, Sayaka filling him in on her concert. Watching her babble, he grinned. He really did worry for her at times. 

“Listen, Sayaka? Promise you won’t skip sleep so much again? Please? You looked so… exhausted earlier…”

“Ehe…Naegi kun was worriiiieeeddd for me~!”

She squeezes his cheek gently, causing him to flush and smile a little.

“Yeah….I-I was…Maizono, I… we need to… talk…”

“O-Oh?” Yawn. “What about, Naegi kun?” 

“Well…I…” He leaned towards her. And then felt his entire body clench up. Crap. He couldn’t just lean back, could he?!?!? What was he gonna do?!!??!

“Maizono-san…Will you….Sleep…On….me?”

Her cheeks flushed an adorable baby pink.

“If you’re okay with that…”

Naegi’d barely nodded before she was on his lap. He played with the ends of her hair, gazing at her lovingly. Okay, the tea approach hadn’t worked. But he wasn’t about to lose hope! He’d consult Kuwata Leon tomorrow. He was supposedly the master of girls, so….

\-- 

Hey! This was my first fanfic, please tell me what you thought! *CONSTRUCTIVE* criticism welcome! Thankyou for reading! Anyway, get ready for excruciatingly bad pick up lines :3c


End file.
